Agente especial Ackerman
by digitalprism
Summary: Levi es arrestado después de un intento fallido de asaltar un mini super. Luego de ser observado por Hange Zoë es contratado en el cuartel donde fue detenido que se encuentra bajo el comando de Erwin Smith.


_Nota: Hola! Pues esta es una idea que se me ocurrió. Quiero explorar escenarios algo sangrientos y tratar de escribir tramas más misteriosas y elaboradas, espero que esto me sirva de práctica para lo que quiero lograr. Obviamente esto es un AU/UA y sí, es LEVIXERWIN así que si no les gusta este pairing pues, seguramente que este fic no es para ustedes. Muchas gracias por leer._

 **Fracaso**

Su plan se llevaba a cabo, tal y como lo había planeado por días. El sol se había puesto en el horizonte unos cuantos minutos atrás dando entrada a la oscuridad. Un manto oscuro servía de refugio para aquellos que cuyos deseos inmorales requerían de secrecía. Un hombre de estatura baja y complexión delgada caminaba entre un callejón oscuro. El alumbrado público comenzaba a encenderse en patrones desiguales despidiendo una luz amarillenta que sólo remarcaba más la decadencia del barrio. Sus toscas y desgastadas botas chocaban contra los charcos de agua que se acumulaban en el pavimento defectuoso de la calle provocando que el sonido viajara entre las paredes y el silencio tan poco usual del callejón. El sospechoso sujeto dejó escapar un pequeño chasquido y enseguida comenzó a caminar un poco más despacio siendo más cuidadoso de evitar crear algún sonido estruendoso. Pasó de largo a una pareja que parecía iban a devorarse el uno al otro; más que un encuentro apasionado, parecía un acto de canibalismo, pensó. Llevaba una chaqueta negra desgastada y algo rota, debajo llevaba una sudadera con una capucha la cual se puso para no hacer tan evidente su rostro. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó con la cabeza gacha, enfocando su mirada hacia su destino.

Al final del callejón se encontraba una calle por la cual pasaban los carros con bastante frecuencia y al otro lado de la avenida, un mini súper. No se veían muchos carros estacionados sólo uno que otro chiquillo adolescente pretendiendo malicia fumando cigarros y tomando cerveza. Cruzó la calle trotando ligeramente, cuidando de que su gorra no fuera a caerse detrás de su cabeza. Caminó sin mirar a los chiquillos quienes tampoco pusieron atención a su presencia. Caminó entre los estantes mirando con atención los artículos que estaban en venta pero en realidad no pretendía llevarse nada. Se checó las bolsas internas de su chamarra y lentamente sacó una pequeña pistola una vez que se encontró en el pasillo solo. Decidió mantener la vista fija en un artículo y no mirar a los lados para no levantar sospechas.

Ya llevaba varias semanas yendo al lugar; compraba sólo uno que otro artículo y se iba. Se enfocó en no dejar ninguna impresión, todo con la finalidad de estudiar los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad y analizar a los cajeros. Por lo general se trataban de jóvenes muchísimo más chicos que él y una que otra persona de mediana edad. Asumía por las edades de ambos grupos sociales que a la menor amenaza entregarían el dinero sin chistar ya que, los más jóvenes temían por sus vidas y por lo que les faltara por vivir, y los más viejos seguramente tenían familias por las cuales trabajar. Por esa razón había elegido asaltar un mini súper; era un crimen sencillo además que no era nada nuevo para él.

Caminó con la pistola al costado al ver que la caja se encontraba libre de otros clientes y rápidamente la apuntó al cajero, un hombre de alrededor unos cuarenta años que al verlo se paralizó y alzó las manos intimidado y asustado.

-¡AL SUELO TODOS CARAJO!- exclamó el criminal con voz grave y estruendosa. Los clientes no lo pensaron dos veces y se echaron al suelo. -¡ENTRÉGAME TODO EL DINERO IDIOTA!- vociferó.

El cajero abrió la caja con torpeza. Sus manos temblaban pero tomó todo el dinero lo más rápido que pudo y lo colocó sobre el mostrador. El asaltante, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la pistola, lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo y se lo echó a una bolsa que llevaba atada al cinturón. Mientras eso sucedía, el cajero trataba de mirarle el rostro pero el hombre simplemente sabía muy bien cómo ocultar su cara en esa capucha que llevaba puesta.

Una vez que el dinero se encontraba en su posesión, el criminal comenzó a caminar hacia atrás aún apuntando su pistola hacia el cajero quien de pronto comenzó a bajar las manos como si la amenaza estuviera lejos ya, lo cual confundió mucho al asaltante quien tuvo poco tiempo para indagar al respecto, ya que en ese instante sintió como si un gran animal lo empujara por detrás y cayó de frente al suelo. Soltó la pistola al sentir este sobresalto y el arma se deslizó por el suelo del establecimiento lo suficientemente lejos como para que ya no pudiera alcanzarla con simplemente estirar el brazo. Sentía una presión en la espalda mientras sus brazos involuntariamente eran colocados hacia atrás.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio- escuchó decir a un hombre mientras sentía la frialdad del metal presionarse sobre sus muñecas. Este hombre que lo había esposado lo tomó del brazo y con una fuerza enorme lo levantó del suelo. Por un instante se miraron a los ojos.

El asaltante, un hombre de estatura abaja, miraba a un hombre al menos medio metro más alto que él con sus ojos ojerosos y antipáticos. El oficial clavaba sus penetrantes ojos azules sobre este criminal que se veía demacrado y malnutrido, la razón de esto era desconocida pero igual le era irrelevante ya que su único fin era llevarlo a la comisaría donde esperaba poder tenerlo tras las rejas. Lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del establecimiento, devolviéndoles a las personas que se encontraban ahí durante el asalto al menos la tranquilidad de que el peligro se alejaba. Afuera de la tienda, se encontraban esos chiquillos mirando al asaltante con curiosidad, uno de ellos con un celular en la mano. Aún esposado, el criminal sintió una ola de ira recorrerlo y no pudo evitar gritarle al chico al darse cuenta que muy seguramente fue él quien llamó al oficial.

-¡¿QUÉ ME VES MOCOSO PENDEJO?!- le gritó para después lanzarle un escupitajo que cayó justo frente a los pies del muchacho quien sólo dio un salto hacia atrás y luego tomó una foto con su celular.

El asaltante estuvo a punto de gritarle otro insulto pero fue detenido por el oficial quien lo tumbó al suelo y tomó su cabeza presionándola sobre el suelo. Su cabeza se encontraba pegada sobre el pavimento y podía sentir la picazón y el dolor sobre su mejilla. Veía a los mocosos largarse sobre sus bicicletas desde un ángulo bastante incómodo y también podía sentir esa mano presionando su cráneo.

-Le sugiero que cierre la boca- escuchó decir al oficial quien no reducía la presión de su mano. –Es culpable de un crimen y no creo que le resulte gracioso tener más cargos sobre usted, eso sin considerar que éste probablemente no sea su primer crimen-

De nuevo sintió un tirón que lo despegó del suelo y fue conducido hasta la patrulla. La mano se posó sobre su cabeza esta vez para meterlo por la puerta del automóvil. La puerta se cerró y segundos después, detrás de las rejas que separaban los asientos traseros de los delanteros, el hombre de cabellera rubia se sentó en el asiento del conductor, sin embargo, pasaron varios minutos y el motor no era encendido lo cual sacó de quicio al criminal quien pateó el asiento sobre el que su captor estaba sentado.

-¿Qué no te vas a mover?- gritó pero justo en ese momento la puerta del copiloto se abrió y una mujer de cabello castaño ocupó el asiento que se encontraba vacío minutos antes.

Esta mujer llevaba en su mano un cono de chocolate que lamía con emoción. Extendió su mano hacia su compañero en señal de ofrecimiento pero este se negó y señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. Al ver al criminal, la oficial se exaltó al grado de que casi avienta su postre. Con la mano que tenía libre se pegó contra la reja y miraba con fascinación al criminal como si fuera un niño en un zoológico.

-¡Criminal de mini súper!- exclamó.

El asaltante desvió la mirada hacia afuera con hastío mientras el motor de la patrulla se encendía. Veía los colores azul y rojo parpadear sobre las paredes y el asfalto conforme el auto avanzaba entre las calles. Miró hacia adelante y la oficial ya no se encontraba mirándolo como antes pero ahora lo veía desde el retrovisor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó como si se tratara de una situación social común y corriente.

-Hange…- interrumpió el oficial. –No fraternices con los detenidos-

-Ay Erwin, ya sabes que para mí esto es el material de mi trabajo de investigación, déjame aunque sea…-

-Levi- respondió el delincuente interrumpiendo al oficial a sabiendas de que eso sólo lo irritaría aún más.

El oficial llamado Erwin lo miró desde el retrovisor. Sus miradas se encontraron y no eran para nada amistosas. Hange rió mientras devoraba lo último que quedaba de su cono. Levi miró hacia la ventana y se enfocó en las luces que parecían estirarse por la velocidad del coche, sintiendo coraje e impotencia.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a la estación. Ambos oficiales lo tomaron de los brazos para conducirlo hacia una habitación donde le dieron instrucciones para las fotografías que debían tomarle para el registro. Fue el rubio quien manipulaba la cámara y le daba instrucciones mientras que Hange sólo observaba con cierta fascinación a quien ya había decidido sería su nuevo objeto de investigación.

-Tiene una cara de los mil demonios, ¿eh?- preguntó la oficial a su compañero quien no se molestó en responderle.

-¿Qué? ¿Son para tu cartera o qué?- gritó Levi girando los ojos ya harto de tanta luz obstruyéndole la vista.

Hange dejó escapar una carcajada pero a su captor no le pareció para nada gracioso. Sus gruesas cejas se encajaron en su ceño y apretó la quijada. Se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo bruscamente, llevándolo a que registraran sus huellas digitales. Esto, para un hombre de uno sesenta no era de lo más cómodo ya que la fuerza de este hombre era mayor y más estando esposado. Por unos segundos se le removieron las esposas. El rubio tomó la muñeca del criminal y colocó la huesuda y pequeña mano de éste (al menos comparada con la suya) sobre el lector. Una luz pasó debajo del acrílico sobre el cual Levi tenía su mano a la fuerza y en el monitor que se encontraba frente al aparato apareció la información del criminal junto con su fotografía.

-Veo que no es la primera vez que hace esto, Ackermann- dijo Erwin sin mirar al criminal, enfocándose únicamente en la información que se había presentado frente a él.

-Interesante- dijo Hange de pronto apareciendo detrás de ambos.

En ese momento, entraron tres oficiales novatos al cuartel, uno de ellos, se encontraba herido pero caminaba con rabia al lado de sus dos compañeros quienes lo miraban con preocupación. Al instante, el oficial Erwin volvió a colocarle las esposas a Levi dejándolo a cargo de Hange. Rápidamente corrió hacia los jóvenes y miró al herido oficial con reproche.

-¿¡Cree usted que es indispensable?!- gritó de pronto mostrando rabia. -¡Este tipo de capricho le puede costar la misión a sus compañeros Eren!-

El oficial llamado Eren sólo sostenía su brazo y agachó la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de Erwin. –Sí, Comandante- dijo con la voz más pequeña que Levi había escuchado jamás.

El criminal dejó escapar una pequeña risa que sólo Hange notó. Mientras tanto, una de las compañeras de Eren, una chica de cabello negro y ojos rasgados salió en defensa de su compañero diciendo que había sido el muchacho herido quien había encontrado a una pista muy importante del criminal que estaban investigando en ese momento.

-Eren encontró un pedazo de madera en la escena del crimen, Comandante- dijo la joven mirando con cierto recelo a su superior; de pronto parecía como si fuera abalanzarse contra él en ese momento.

-¿Ya fue mandado al departamento forense?- cuestionó el hombre.

-Sí- respondió el otro compañero, un joven rubio de ojos azules. –Yo me encargué de que así fuera-

Erwin asintió.

-Madera, ¿eh?- preguntó Levi de pronto. Todos voltearon a ver al hombre con confusión, especialmente los tres oficiales quienes no tenían idea de quién era pero al verlo esposado sólo se confundieron más ya que no comprendían por qué el delincuente todavía se encontraba sin ser encerrado. –Supongo que vienen de una escena del crimen, específicamente de ese asesino serial del que todo mundo habla- continuó.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que nos interesa escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir, Ackermann? Hange, llévatelo a la celda 10-

La oficial ya lo había tomado del brazo pero se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Levi. –No pretendo que les interese lo que tengo que decir pero supongo que si mis suposiciones son correctas de pronto no les resultaré tan inútil. Ese trozo de madera, seguramente es un trozo de roble el cual encontraron en una escena del crimen que probablemente se encontraba a unos doscientos metros del bosque… seguramente en un área de fraccionamiento donde vive la gente adinerada-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó la joven pelinegra mostrando su asombro pero también cierta sospecha.

-Oficial Ackermann, deje de hablar con él. Por favor Hange, por última vez, llévatelo; sólo está tratando de evitar lo inevitable- esto último enfatizándolo, clavando sus ojos sobre los de Levi.

Esta vez Hange hizo caso y Levi guardó silencio. La oficial lo metió a la celda, le quitó las esposas y lo encerró. Se quedó parada afuera de la celda mirándolo. Entrecerraba sus ojos como si tratara de ver algo con más claridad y a través de sus lentes de gran aumento era difícil no notarlo.

-¿Qué me ves cuatro ojos?- preguntó mientras se acostaba boca abajo sobre la banca que se encontraba en la celda.

-¿Qué más asumes de este crimen?- preguntó tomando dos barrotes entre sus manos y asomando la cabeza al interior de la celda.

Levi giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás pero no se puso de pie. Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y de nuevo miró hacia el lado contrario. –Creo que la pista que tienen les va a resultar inútil- dijo por fin. Hange se quedó parada pensando en más preguntas qué hacerle pero antes de que se le ocurriera una, Levi continuó. –Seguramente que hay alguna pista pero ese pedazo de madera no es lo que buscan, sale dando lo mismo que si fuera caca de perro. Igualmente inútiles-

Hange rió y dejó al hombre solo. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su colega ya sentado enfrente de su escritorio escribiendo el reporte sobre el asalto de Levi. Al ver a su compañera a su lado, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró con cierta impaciencia. Hange se sentó frente a él y estiró ambas manos como si estuviera estirándose.

-¿Qué quieres Zoe?- preguntó de nuevo dedicando su atención a teclear.

-Creo que este hombre tiene razón- dijo al enderezarse. –Dime si tú no pensaste lo mismo que él, que esa "pieza" de madera era una pista importante. Tú y yo sabemos que no nos va a llevar a nada- dijo bajando la voz y acercándose de manera infantil a su compañero quien en lugar de prestarle atención, deslizaba sus ojos sobre un documento en el monitor.

-Lo sé perfectamente y estoy segura que Ackermann y Arlerlt también lo saben pero seguramente lo mencionaron para darle motivación a Jaeger- contestó sin mostrar el mayor interés.

-Bueno sí, tú y yo lo sabemos Erwin, porque conocemos a nuestros oficiales a un nivel un poco más personal ¿pero Levi?-

-Zoe, no entiendo por qué cada vez que un delicuente te resulta interesante, te refieras a ellos con tanta familiaridad- dijo esta vez despegando la vista de la computadora e inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella con una pizca de exasperación en su rostro. Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde sólo se escuchaban los sonidos de las teclas presionarse y gritos y palabras indefinidas. –No te suspendo porque considero que eres muy buena en lo que haces, eres una de las mejores detectives que tenemos y eres excelente en trabajo de campo, pero eres un problema cuando fraternizas con los criminales. Simplemente, ¡no-lo-hagas!- esto último remarcándolo como si estuviera hablándole a un niño pequeño.

-Esto es diferente Erwin- contestó de pronto en un tono más serio. –Este hombre tiene algo extraordinario, no es como los demás. Veo en el mucho potencial-

Erwin mostró una media sonrisa y giró lentamente la cabeza en señal de negación. -¿Potencial Hange? ¿Potencial de qué?-

-Tiene potencial para ser un criminal muy despiadado o un excelente oficial- respondió elevando el pecho como orgullosa de su suposición.

-¿Te basas en qué? ¿En lo que dijo hace rato? Hange, eso sólo fue un patético intento por salvarse el pellejo, lo hemos visto miles de veces. Cualquier persona que vea esos programas de detectives puede soltar la boca como un gran idiota e impresionar a cualquiera-

Mientras eso pasaba, Levi se encontraba recostado sobre la banca mirando hacia el techo. Escuchó unos pasos y levantó ligeramente la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba. Frente a la celda, pasó caminando el chico que estaba herido, ahora ya llevaba su brazo vendado y caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Deja de causar lástimas que tus amigos inventan historias para hacerte sentir mejor- gritó Levi más que en tono de burla como una reprimenda.

Hange y Erwin quienes se encontraban a varios metros de ahí, escucharon todo. Hange miró a Erwin como si tratara de decirle con la mirada que tenía razón. Mientras los oficiales tenían un duelo de miradas, otro oficial se acercaba hacia el escritorio del Comandante; un hombre rubio, muchísimo más alto que el primero, con la particularidad de que tenía una gran nariz que parecía utilizar a cada momento. Se mantuvo de pie al lado de Erwin quien lo miró expectante.

-Aquí están los archivos- dijo extendiendo varias carpetas y papeles hacia Erwin quien los tomó y comenzó a ojearlos.

-Así que este rufián gusta de radicar en el área- dijo mientras veía hacia la celda donde se encontraba Levi quien parecía no tener idea de lo que hablaban. -Parece ser que sólo gusta de robar varias piezas y asaltar a gente en las calles- continuó mientras cerraba las carpetas que después dejó caer sobre su escritorio. -¿Es este el criminal tan despiadado del que hablas? Sólo es un perdedor que roba carteras y dinero de cajas registradoras-

-Veo algo más que eso, ¿qué tal si sólo comienza a construir un pasado sencillo e "inofensivo" en cuestiones criminales pero su meta se torna en algo más grande y mórbido?-

Las suposiciones de Hange no eran compatibles con su rostro. Parecía disfrutar de lo que su imaginación le proveía lo cual provocó que Mike y Erwin se estremecieran un poco ya que a pesar de tener años en la práctica con ella, aún no podían acostumbrarse a su extraña obsesión por el crimen. Al menos la tenían de su lado.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que Zoë pretende proponer pero en algo creo que puede resultar de utilidad- agregó Mike, agazapándose quedando al nivel de Erwin quien se encontraba sentado y sólo miraba con cierta incredulidad a Hange –Estamos en la mira, especialmente nuestro escuadrón…-

-¡No, Mike! No me digas que tú también- exclamó el rubio alzando los brazos con desesperación. –No podemos estar convirtiendo a cada criminal que se cruce en nuestro camino en un agente especial- dijo llevándose las manos a las sienes.

-Erwin, te prometo que este tipo es diferente- dijo Hange apoyando su mano sobre la de su compañero quien aún tenía la cabeza gacha. –Vamos a probarlo por unos días… llevémoslo a unas cuantas escenas de crimen. Le ponemos un dispositivo de rastreo y si resulta que no funciona pues… lo llevamos a juicio y ya-

El comandante levantó poco a poco la mirada dirigiéndola hacia la celda donde se encontraba Levi. Lo miró con atención, leyendo sus movimientos pero sólo veía a un criminal aburrido lanzando de arriba hacia abajo una pelota de papel. Le devolvió la mirada a su compañera y sólo negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Está bien pero seré yo quien le dé la noticia-


End file.
